Gaia Runway
* * * Free | occupant = Gaians | association = | content = * Gaia Runway Themes * Gaia Runway/Daily Reward history * Gaia Runway/Gallery * Gaia Runway/Guide | appearance = via Announcement }} Gaia Runway is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Feature explained The Gaia Runway allows Gaians to enter their avatar in a 'runway' to be voted on. Voters will be rewarded with a sum of gold for every vote. In turn, the top 10 winners will receive a prize for their being most voted on. Vote & Earn Located at the top of the landing page, voting in the runway consist of three available categories. *It does not cost any fee to vote for any of the entries. *Upon clicking a category to vote for, Gaians are presented with a banner that contains their own entry (if entered) and the current top five models. As well as a displayed number of votes. *In the middle of the voting page is the stage and presented are two sets of avatars. **Gaians can vote for one avatar or click the refresh button to skip both entries to vote for another set of avatars. *Continuing below the stage is a counter for how many times the voter has voted. **A certain amount of voting for the day may yield an gold, a daily reward, or an achievement. Enter & Win Located at the bottom of the landing page, entering the runway consist three available categories. *Gaia Cash theme with an entry fee of 50 GCash. *Gaia Gold theme with an entry fee of 250,000,000 Gold. *Free theme with an entry fee of 0 Gold. *Each category has their own rotating themes for the week. *If one wants to enter they must dress up their avatar and submit it to their category of choice while following the current days theme. **The deadline to enter is 11:59:59pm PST. **Once call categories past the deadline a new set of themes will appear for the day. Yesterday's top models Located at the bottom of a voting page, this section displays the top three winners of the past theme and a sub-link to that themes museum. An archive of entered avatars. *Those who have maintained their spot for the day will win whatever prize the category is designated for. *The museum will display the rest of the top winners as well as a Gaian's own entry and accumulated votes. Feature timeline * 2015 Sep 22 - Feature is released ** Sep 22 - Forum: Gaia Runway Bug Report Thread ** Sep 22 - Forum: Gaia Runway Feedback & Suggestions ** Sep 22 - Forum: How To! ** Sep 25 - Testing for additional categories were underway. ** Sep 28 - Weekday / Weekend color themes go into rotation. ** Sep 29 - Forum: Themes Suggestions! ** Oct 02 - Gaia Gold theme category is implemented. ** Oct 07 - Gaia Cash theme category is implemented. *2016 Feb 03 - Prize Breakdown: A visual aid is added to each entry category, displaying the prize distribution. - Included with this update were five more top entry slots. ** Feb 05 - Daily Rewards: If users vote on an entry each day they will receive an incriminate of gold and eventually a free item. ** Mar 10 - Staff notice: A CAPTCHA system is implemented to in an attempt to curb spam voting. The CAPTCHA activates once 21 votes are made. ** Mar 22 - Announcement of new rotating themes. *** Item requirements have been added to Runway. ** Mar 30 - Rules and Guidelines are announced. ** May 19 - Staff notice: Staff states they have investigated the alleged cheating happening with the voting and have dealt with it. * 2017 Jan 18 - Links to forum and feature guidelines added. * 2018 Jul 12 - Museum archive pages not properly transitioning to next page. ** Aug 02 - Runway granting and sorting fixed ** Aug 22 - Pagination fixed. ** Aug 28 - Runway Museum Update (All archives available) ** Aug 30 - Voting update ** Sep 10 - Voting updated, again. ** Sep 11 - Entry fixed ** Sep 11 - Voting fixed ** Sep 30, Oct 01 - Runway Broken, theme re-release planned. * Nov 07 - Gaia Runway Fixed ** Nov 21 - Runway favorites are fixed / Runway voting is fixed * 2019 May 23 - Gaia Runway Free Entry Day Feature Items *Gaia Cash *Gaia Gold *Gaia Platinum *Chance Item Gallery Ft_2k15sep19_runway_header.jpg|Runway header Gaia Runway How To1.png|Gaia Runway : How To! - Submitting Avatar Gaia Runway How To2.png|Gaia Runway : How To! - Voting Gaia Runway How To3.png|Gaia Runway : How To! - Previous Winners Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress References External links * Landing page Gaia Runway Announcement forum * Feature forum * Forum Gaia Runway * * * * * * * * * * * Other * * * * Staff notices * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Gaia Runway Category:Games/Page